HVAC systems contain numerous components such as compressors, heating coils, cooling coils, fans, heat sinks, and more. At times, these various components must be made to fit into small footprints or oddly shaped footprints. A difficulty can arise in how to arrange and fit all the necessary components into the allowable space. Once an HVAC system is installed another difficulty arises when servicing and repair is needed. If many components have been squeezed into a small area, then accessing a broken part can be difficult. Numerous components may need to be removed so that a repairman can access all the areas that need servicing.
Many HVAC systems utilize a tandem compressor arrangement. Tandem compressors can provide advantages by compressing more fluid than a single compressor. Often a single line carries fluid to the compressors, the line splits and carries fluid to both compressors, and then after the compressors the lines converge back into one line. Tandem compressors can be placed in close proximity and the inlets/outlets for each compressor can be connected to the entry/exit lines by brazing joints or other connections. When servicing is required on the compressors or behind the compressors, the joints under and above the compressors connecting the fluid lines are detached and the compressors are removed. However, removing the compressors can be cumbersome. There is often an oil connection between the tandem compressors. Because the compressors share oil they can be difficult to move separately.